


W-Section

by Basingstoke



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	W-Section

He noticed that his body was changing, but for some reason, he didn't care. It seemed normal, in the world of Torchwood, in London with punks and Goths and aliens (lots and LOTS of aliens passing in 1985 on Earth), for his belly to swell up taut and round and living. Toward the end, he curled up on his bed and hummed to his belly, happy as a cat in sunshine, and when he felt the ripping pain, it felt like a loving stroke from the inside. "Hello," he gasped, and died.

Jack woke up with the Weevil baby on the bed beside him, chewing on the bloodied blankets. "Oh, darling," he said, and cradled the baby in both hands. There were milk circles on his chest; he tugged his shirt open and fed his baby from his new, leaking breasts.

It was two weeks before Cardiff checked on him, and then it was only because he wasn't answering his messages. He was busy. He had to eat and eat and eat, because baby needed milk every two hours. He had to find a place that would deliver nappies and tiny clothes. He had to cuddle his baby and sing to her and kiss her little head, because she was unutterably precious. And he did not want to show her to Cardiff. They wouldn't understand.

"Fuck's sake, Jack!" Brian yelled up from the street. "I know you're there! We're picking the lock!"

Dammit. "I'm fine! Go away, I'm having an orgy!" Jack yelled down.

"And not inviting us? Code red, Phil!" Brian ran in the front door. Jack was halfway out the window, baby swaddled safe inside his shirt, when they grabbed him by the leg.

"No! No!" Jack screamed. He curled around his daughter.

"It's a baby--"

"A baby Weevil. Jack, what in God's name--"

Jack cradled the baby up under his chin, protecting her with both arms. She nuzzled his neck. "Stay away from her!" he shouted. "She's mine!"

They backed off a few steps. Then they got out the net.

*

He was in a cell, but he didn't care a bit. He had his baby. Wasn't the first time Jack had been in Torchwood jail, but it was the first time with his precious, his darling, his jewel. He hummed her lullabies half-remembered from his childhood.

"He's gone round the bend," Brian said.

"Well, he wasn't far to begin with," Mag said. "Jack?"

"Shh. She's sleeping," Jack said.

"You know she's a Weevil, right?" Mag asked.

"I'm not stupid."

"And she's chewing on your flesh," Mag pointed out. "You're bleeding."

"She's teething. They must grow up faster," Jack said. He held her closer. She wouldn't be his baby for very long.

Mag looked thoughtful. "Check the chemical compounds inside the cell. I think she might be secreting something... Jack? Where did she come from?"

"Oh, I don't know, I don't think I have a womb. I had that sex change on Titan for a week, but that was just cosmetic..." Jack smiled down on the baby. She purred as she slept against his chest, tiny claws twitching around his finger.

"Did she grow inside you?"

"Sure did."

"So... a parasite," Mag said.

"I suppose."

"And you didn't think to tell us."

"Nothing to tell. I can be pregnant if I want to. You don't own me yet."

"The baby's drugging him with pheromones," Phil said. "Look."

They sprayed the cell with an antidote several hours later. It felt like a sharp, cold shower, but he didn't let go of his daughter.

*

Jack had to let go when she started walking. It was impossible to deny she was trying to eat him after she took a chunk out of his thigh. "I'm not stupid," he repeated, reclining on the infirmary table while his leg knit back together.

Mag poked his shrinking breasts. "OW," Jack said pointedly.

"I want a sample."

"Nipples are meant for lips," Jack said with a wink.

"Thank you, I'll pass. I'm lactose intolerant. And a lesbian, not that you care."

"Labels."

"Explain how you're not unbelievably stupid, again?"

Jack paused for thought.

"Yes, go on," Mag said. She grabbed his nipple.

"Mm, you go on." Jack arched his back into her touch.

"The Weevil laid an egg in you and you carried it to term without a word, you stupid twat." Mag got a sample cup. Jack reached out and caressed her arse and she let him, for once. "And then, even after we unscrambled your brain, you're still calling her your baby. You stupid twat. Give me that, I want some blood."

Mag rolled up his cuff and stuck a needle in his arm harder than she had to. Jack sighed. "I'm a twat," Jack said.

"That you are." Mag capped the vial and labeled the lot. Harkness, blood. Harkness, milk. Harkness, hair. Harkness parasite, milk tooth. Mag had pulled it from his leg. She was losing her first teeth already. Harkness parasite, hair. Harkness parasite, blood. Part of him rebelled.

"But her name is Janet," Jack said. "And if you hurt her, you'll regret it." His. She was his to love and protect and care for.

He relabeled the vials. Janet. His baby girl.

*

"And that's why," Jack told Ianto.

"Bollocks," Ianto said.

"Hey!"

"You're lying," Ianto said.

"Where do you think we got the pheromone spray from? It's isolated from baby Weevil." Jack tapped the glass. Janet rubbed her head against the cell door. "All grown up now, big and strong."

Ianto kissed him. "Pull the other one," he said affectionately. "I'm putting the tea on."

"You're lucky you eat your boyfriends," Jack said to Janet.

the end.


End file.
